Zlim Jim
Zlim Jim is an American rapper/songwriter from New Jersey. He is best known for his YouTube channel and freestyles. Career Start (2014) Zlim Jim began his YouTube channel in February 2014, which featured many covers, skits, and a rap battle. The channel got Zlim Jim's name out and got him noticed by Casper Godfrey of Renegades Music Group. Casper then told RMG about Zlim Jim, and RMG's CEO & artist, Jay Farr began talking to him. Jay Farr brought up the idea of producing Zlim Jim's debut project. Zlim Jim spent a considerable amount of time releasing singles under RMG in the group’s main studio before deciding that the studio’s availability was too scarce to attempt a project of his desired quality there. This inspired him to create his own studio, where he released a few more singles before his Debut of “Love and Lament,” and continues to work out of that studio whilst running Outlaw Music Career End (2017) Zlim Jim left RMG. Controversies Beef with Apollo On September 2nd 2016, Zlim Jim publicly announced beef with another local rapper and fellow RMG member, stage named “Apollo.” That day, Apollo left the group, and some would say this led to the downfall of RMG. A second diss was published against Apollo before the group’s drift apart, In March of 2017. Neither diss warranted any song-based response from their target, however there were quite a few less-than-pleasant exchanges between the two on social media after the incident The Downfall of RMG Around mid 2017, Renegades Music Group Co-creator Jay Farr announced his retirement from the group, and his bequeathal of the group to another long time member, Chris Pritti. After heavy losses in the RMG roster, among which was MTPmuzik and Casper Godfrey, Zlim Jim was left distraught. He fell into a creative slump for a while after, his fast rolling career seemingly ripped out from under him. After talking it out with Jay Farr, he determined that the only way he could move on with his music making life was to create a new movement to get behind. This led to the creation of Outlaw Music, Zlim Jim’s current group. Beef with Matt Miller Zlim Jim was dating a fellow civilian and found a new man named Matt Miller after once previously dating the man(boy) you knew as Zlim Jim in the year of 2014. Beef with Rhiannon Seidel Soon after the break up of the other fellow civilian who will not be named and Zlim Jim, a new significant other walked into his life named Rhiannon Seidel. After their break up of an 8 month relationship, Zlim Jim blamed Rhiannon for ruining his freshman year and his entire life and career. Rhiannon made friends with his new girlfriend a few months later who will also not be named and Zlim Jim grew unhappy with this new found acquaintance. Rhiannon was then forced to hide her friendship with his new girlfriend in order to remain friends with her. For months, Rhiannon was hearing rumors that her ex boyfriend was talking about her in his classes and to all of his friends and making her seem like a terrible person so, Rhiannon being as young and offended as she was, would make fun of him occasionally with her friends. Everything was going fine although his new girlfriend was warning Rhiannon that he was growing angry with her. Rhiannon eventually grew tired and said that she would keep Zlim Jim’s name out of her mouth. A few months after that, Zlim Jim’s new girlfriend had decided to join the Williamstown High School Marching Band along with Rhiannon Seidel. Rhiannon would give his new girlfriend car rides to band every Tuesday and Thursday and introduced her to all of her new friends. About three weeks into the marching band season had begun, Zlim Jim’s new girlfriend was given a shirt and immediately following, she quit to be with her boyfriend more and caused Rhiannon to look bad for bringing this new person in who quit on us after taking one of our shirts and wasting their bands’ money. Rhiannon spoke with her very little after that because the marching band season had picked up and she was often busy. The morning of August 26th, 2016, Rhiannon received a message from Zlim Jim’s girlfriend who she once had called a friend which said that Rhiannon was fake and wore too much makeup and was a bad person. Rhiannon did not respond to this message however, was told by her significant other at the time that he was put in a group message along with Zlim Jim and his current girlfriend explaining why he should not continue to pursue a relationship with Rhiannon. Once Rhiannon had had enough, she messaged Zlim Jim reading exactly this: “hey buddy! I heard you tried to give my boyfriend "relationship advice" which is hella nice and all but, the second you start judging me off of who I was 2 years ago is where you went wrong. just because our relationship didn't work out doesn't mean you go and try to mess with the one I'm in now. he didn't ask for your advice and he didn't seem to want it either. guess what? you don't know everything about me? shocker? yeah people change within two years and I assume you haven't considering your still trying to mess with my personal business. I know I've said things about you and it wasn't okay and I'll back off 100% as long as you leave my little bubble alone I'll leave your little bubble alone. considering we're going to be in a class together next year, I'd rather not have any more issues with you.“ to which he responded with this: “I don't believe you've changed at all. I don't believe him when he said you treat him well. I think you've brainwashed him just the same as you've done to me. You've sucked a year of life from me, and you're sucking life from him. It makes me sad to know that he's allowing it to happen, but I cannot say I blame him. Your way of manipulating people's minds is the only way you survive with the disorders you have, the way you live, the way you look... It's repulsive. The only way you could possibly make friends is if they felt like they needed you. Like they depended on you, or they couldn't live without you. So that's exactly what you do. You mask your disgusting body with makeup and slutty outfits, your horrible attitude with obscene comedy, and your entitled neediness with masochist originated depression. People feel so required to help that they ignore the hurt. They lie to themselves. You're poison in a shiny red apple. You're a serpent in a tree, boasting deliciously sinful fruit to an unsuspecting eve. He'll figure out some day. Everyone will. Your precious band friends will move on and realize your ugliness. Your boyfriend will find enlightenment in those who bore witness to your lies. Your precious tabby will wizen up, fix her broken life for herself, and your childish shenanigans will be null and void. You'll be left with no one. You'll face judgement and lose with horrible odds. And that's just you as a person. My opinion of you personally? I hate you. I really do. You stole my freshman year. You made me loose so much. My friends, my career, my life... I lost so much. I will never forgive you for this. Don't ever talk to me. Don't ever talk about me. I'll apply for an order of restraint if I have to. I'm sure I have all the proof I need. I want you as far away from me as humanly possible, and it drives me insane that you insist on continuing to intrude. Stay out of my life. Do you understand?” Rhiannon felt threatened and did not respond but in that moment was incredously hurt and distraught. After that, they have had continued hatred toward each other but, have not spoken a word. Discography On Valentine’s Day of 2017, Zlim Jim released his aptly named Debut, “Love.” Two months later, its sister album “Lament” followed. The two albums described two vastly different relationship types the young man encountered. Love was to represent a relationship that, from the outside, seemed happy and loving, but was really one-sided and full of lies from both parties. Lament represented quite the opposite. A relationship was portrayed that seemed full of fighting and resentment, but was only so because the parties were honest with one another, and cared about each other’s feelings enough to address their issues. This pairing was illustrated in the twin album covers the two shared, drawn by the talented Marc Ponce. Love was shown as an angel blowing a gust of lustful kisses towards a half-heart that was warm on the outside, but cold beneath the surface. Lament’s angel was shown crying an ocean of tears into a half-heart that was cold and sad on the surface, but possessed the inner warmth it’s sister lacked. When pressed together, left to right in order of release date, the two albums form a single heart being formed by the two sister angels, so as to evidence the albums’ relationship with one another.